


Overrated, Overexaggerated and Over-My-Head in Love

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Gay Boys Doing Some Gay Shit [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Cliche, Cute, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, LGBT, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Roses, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, late valentines, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Joe hates Valentines day.Well, it's also his favorite because he gets cheap candy the day after.Though he just hates it because he's lonely and this year he's determined to not be lonely again.





	Overrated, Overexaggerated and Over-My-Head in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this written since June 21st but I just thought it sucked and never posted it but my Groupchat read it and said it was great so thank my gc friends for this.  
> Ya'll finally getting your Trohley fic!

Valentine's day was such an overexaggerated holiday. It was always my favorite because I could get half off candy the next day. That’s pretty much the only good thing about this shitty ‘holiday’. It’s only a day so big companies can make money off of guys forgetting about their dates and girls overspending on theirs. 

“You just hate Valentines ‘cause you’re single and lonely.” Pete grins at Patrick who pecks him on the mouth.

“That doesn’t help my loneliness asshole.” I huff at the couple and they shrug.

“If you’d just tell that kid that you like him then you wouldn’t have to be a salty hoe.” Patrick jokes as he places a fry in his mouth.

“He’s obviously straight, guys. He’s such a jock but like, he’s the hottest and nicest jock I’ve ever met.” I swoon over Andrew Hurley. He was perfection, I was happy that he even talked to me.

“You know he does announcements right?” Pete looks up at me with his mouth full of burger.

“Yeah, of course he does, Joe is practically obsessed with him!” Patrick smacks his arm playfully, “I mean, he stalks this kid for sure.”

“Fuck you, Pat.” I laugh.

“Yo, I dare you to like do something in the announcements to confess to him, like, on valentine's day.” Pete slams a twenty on the table, “Do it and this is all yours.”

“Make it like three-thousand and I may consider it.” I huff and place a fry into my mouth.

“Yeah,  _ okay _ .” Pete rolls his eyes, “Forty is as high as I’ll go dude.”

“Depends on what you want me to do.” I huff.

“Give him a note to read during-”

“No way in fucking hell.” I interrupt.

“Okay, okay… Kiss him on the cheek during the announcements.” He says.

“No. Nope, fuck that shit.” I shake my head.

“Fine then, on the lips then.” Pete smirks, “No balls you won’t fucker. Take a risk for once.” He laughs and Patrick winks at me.

“ _ Maybe _ on the cheek. No promises.” I huff, “He’s straight, for sure though. You’re paying for my hospital bills when I get the fuck beat out of me.”

“Deal.” Pete kisses Patrick and I fake gag.

“Keep your crusty ass mouths off of each other thanks.” I give them a disgusted glance.

“Can’t wait to be saying that right back at you, boo.”

|||

Valentine's day is in only two days away. Today I felt pretty romantic and sappy so I ended up buying one of those stupid school roses with a note. Pete and Patrick were cheering me on along with Brendon, Dallon and Frank.

“Can you guys shut the fuck up? That’d be awesome.” I roll my eyes.

“Nope.” Brendon smirks.

I scribbles out a note, completely ignoring the group’s comments. 

**_Dear Andrew,_ **

**_So, I really like you even though you’re straight and stuff… I was dared to confess to you this morning and if this is a shock to you it’s because I pussied out on the bet…_ **

**_Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day and I have a massive boy-crush on you, I have for years…_ **

**_With love,_ **

**_Joseph Trohman_ **

“Lemme see!” Pete grabs it and reads it to himself, “Ooh! Boy this is gay as shit. Gayer than me. That’s an achievement.” He hands it to Brendon who passes it to Dallon and then to Frank. Patrick had read it over Pete’s shoulders.

“Give that back you gay ass fucks.” I pull it from Frank’s hands and tie it to the rose, handing it to the girl I’d bought it from, “Thanks, Halsey.”

“Good luck, Joey.” She ruffles my hair as she walks off.

“I regret it, I regret everything.” I sigh and drop back to my seat. Frank nudges me as I rest my head on the table with a sigh.

“You’ll be happy when you get your man.”

“He’s straight, Frank.” I mutter.

“You never know, I mean, you’re the straightest, gay guy I’ve ever met.” Dallon chimes in and that kills me. I’m laughing so hard I can’t breathe, everybody else chuckling and agreeing.

“That’s my senior year quote, for sure.”

|||

I was up almost all night, worrying myself sick for what I was going to do in only a day now. Pete, Patrick, Dallon, Brendon, Gerard and Frank had created a group chat a few months ago with me and the name had been changed to ‘ **_Lick him, Joe_ ** ’. Very weird conversations have been had to get to that group name.

I lay with my head hung over the edge of the bed, at four in the morning. I had gotten maybe an hour of sleep so far and only woke up because I was restless.

Everybody in my group chat was asleep except for Dallon who kept being a hypocrite and telling me to go to sleep.

**Dal:** _ Go to bed you fucking mess _

**Joe:** _ Same at you. Why you still up tho? _

**Dal:** _ PM me my man _

I sigh and switch from the group chat to the private chat between Dallon and I. None of us really talked much out of the group chat anymore. Except the couples of the group. (Pete and Patrick, of course and Frank and Gerard).

**Joe:** _ Why you up, hoe? _

**Dal:** _ Same reason as you my man _

**Dal:** _ I’m gonna ask Brendon on a date on V-Day _

**Joe:** _ Oooh!!! Shittttt!!!! _

**Dal:** _ Very scurrd _

**Joe:** _ Don’t be, I thought you guys were dating forever secrestly anyway. _

**Dal:** _ Nope, I wish! _

**Joe:** _ Don’t worry about it dude, he’s def into you. _

**Dal:** _ Thanks dude, now go to sleep, I’m gonna try to now _

**Joe:** _ Okay, sleep well man, ttyl _

I toss my phone aside and grab my guitar, strumming at it to pass the time. 

|||

I stayed up all night and by the time I got home I couldn’t keep my eyes open. I was awoken around six to my phone blowing up. I grab it and open the messages.

My stomach drops when I see the last private message from Pete to me.

**Pete:** _ Got your boyfriends number, check the group chat fuckerr!! _

I instantly call him.

“Hey dude, did you see your gift?” He laughs.

“I’m going to fucking murder you, Pete.” I snap, “What did you tell him? What did you say? What about the group chat name!?” I shout.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t know anything dude… He will tomorrow though!” He teases and I am so ready to go beat his ass.

“I’m going to actually murder you Pete. I swear that I will.” I yell.

“Bye babe, gotta go get laid.” He jokes.

“Fuck you.”

He hangs up. I’m so angry with him that I’m shaking. I fumble out of bed, pacing around the room and my phone begins to ring. I huff and answer it a bit too angrily.

“What?” I snap.

“Uh… Joe?” I hear Andy’s voice and I actually choke.

“Oh my god, Andy I am so sorry. I thought this was Pete and I’m pissed off at him, I am so sorry.” I ramble.

“It’s fine, don’t worry, I got the vibe you were angry.” He laughs and I can feel my heart pounding. He’s so cute, I just can’t understand how one person can be so amazing.

“What-... Uh, what’s up?” I stammer.

“Not much, I was bored and was going to go for a drive, do you want to come with?” He asks and I can hear the smile in his voice.

“Oh, yeah, sure… Um, Yes.” I stutter like an idiot.

“Okay, text me your address and I’ll pick you up.” Andy says and I somehow stumble out a reply and he hangs up.

I message him my address and he picks me up a few minutes later. 

Getting in his car was the most awkward thing ever.

“H-... Hi Andy…” I look like a complete moron.

“Hi Joe!” He grins excitedly.

“Where are we… Um, going?” I hum, playing with my hands in my lap.

“Anywhere you want. I was bored and thought it’d be fun to hang out with you.” He smiles at me.

“Um… Any-... Anywhere is fine with me…” My breath hitches in my throat.

“You seem nervous.” He comments as he pulls out of my driveway, “You don’t have to be.”

“Yeah, I’m just an awkward person.” I blush, this wasn’t like me. I was so lovestruck. I stare at him subconsciously. It was practically habit just from how often I watch him during school whenever I can.

“Don’t worry, I am too…” He says genuinely, “You seem really cool, Joe.” Andy’s cheeks are a bit red and that makes his freckles pop.

“You’re definitely more outgoing than me, Andy.” Saying his name gives me massive butterflies.

“Nah, I do lots of sporty stuff but I just can’t like… People? I guess.” He giggles and my heart pounds. I laugh a bit myself to cover the quickening of my breathing.

“Me too… It’s a miracle that I can even talk right now…”

“You’re doing good, Joe… You’re doing great.”

I can’t breathe.

|||

I didn’t sleep all night. Andy hugged me last night, he talked to me and he invited me out with him I’m never going to have a better night. 

I get to school and I’m shaking, I’m not sure if it’s the coffee or the nerves. I bring my stuff to class and make my way slowly back down to the main office. I step up to the lady at the desk to ask her about announcements.

“Hi, um… Could I just… Could I go and make an announcement during the announcements…?” I sound like a complete fucking idiot. I’m so anxious.

“Yes, of course. Just go around and into the room all the way down at the end of the hall.” She points.

“Could I also please get the flower I was going to give to somebody? I want to give it to them myself.” I ask the woman.

“Yes, just go grab it from one of the bins.” She now points at a few buckets full of flowers. It’s easy to find mine from the different looking tag on it. I grab it and thank her, making my way to the back room.

Andy’s already sitting in there and he grins at me, “Hey, Joe… What are you doing in here?” He asks.

“Uh, just need to make an announcement when you’re done.” I swallow hard and he nods just as the bell rings.

“Alright, show time.” He chuckles anxiously, “Good morning, Blue Stone High! Could you please stand for the pledge of allegiance?” 

I watch him as he recites the pledge and then there was the moment of silence. My heart was beating so fast that it hurt, I thought I was having a heart attack.

“We just want to congratulate the girls soccer team for their win last night against Spirit Town Voc! And also congratulations to the robotics team for their win last night in the competition.” He speaks with such a nice voice, “There will be no football practice this afternoon… Also, Leanne’s driving lessons are cancelled for today. They will also be having classes in their Freetown offices next week from Monday to Friday. The parent class is scheduled for this Thursday, also in the Freetown office...Could the following people please report to the main office…” He looks down at the paper to read the names and I just go for it, “Ashlee Simpson, Pete Wentz, Jason Brobeck, Aaron Sign, Alex Gaskarth, Jack Bara-” I kiss his cheek and he stops his speech halfway through and I hand him the flower, “I’m in love with you-... Oh shh…” 

I’m stood here like an idiot and he’s stood there like an even bigger idiot. My phone is blowing up and so is Andy’s, “So um… You should really finish announcements.” I mumble with my bright red cheeks as the desk lady steps in.

“Andrew, is there a problem?” She asks.

“Um… Yeah… C-... Could you finish them for me, Mrs. Hanna?” He stutters and she nods, probably knowing exactly what just happened. Just like everybody else.

“Thank you.”

He starts to read the letter as we step out of the office and my face is burning, “Awe! Joe!” He coos as he tosses his arms around me, pressing his face into my neck, “Oh my god, Joe…” He’s smiling so wide as he pulls away, “Thank you, yeah… Like yes, I mean… I like you too, I-... I’m not straight through.” He blushes, “I thought you were straight…”

“I’m the straightest gay guy in this town.” 

“Right behind me.”

|||

“The whole school knows you’re gay as fuck now Joe, how do you feel?” Brendon jokes as Andy holds onto my hand on the table.

“I think it’s more of a shock that I’m gay than anything.” Andy hums. He’s so quiet around my friends but last night he was so ecstatically loud.

“Yeah, you’re right.” I smile to myself. I was so happy that he wasn’t embarrassed by me.

I glance up at Dallon, remembering what he said the night before, I raise a brow at him. Dallon shakes his head sadly. I take my phone out and tell him to do it.

I notice him sighing as he starts to tug at Brendon’s hoodie sleeve in an adorable, childlike way.

I nudge Andy and he looks over at me with big, loving eyes. I nod my head to Brendon and Dallon and he starts to grin even wider when he sees what’s unfolding before us.

“Bren…” Dallon murmurs, “Bren…” He repeats.

“Yeah.” He glances over at Dallon.

“Uh… Well…” He hums, realizing he had no idea how he was going to say this. He leans down and kisses Brendon sweetly, “Will you go on a date with me? Tonight?” He asks as he pulls back.

“Oh, well, yeah! Of course I will, Dal.” Brendon smiles.

“Um, Like… A real date? ‘Cause I have a crush on you, I’m actually pretty sure that I’m in love with you.” Dallon confesses and I can’t stop grinning.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Brendon laughs, “That’s why I said yes, because I have a boy-crush on you too.” He leans against Dallon.

I get bored of watching them and rest my head on Andy’s shoulders. He kisses the top of my head and drops my hand, pulling an arm over my shoulders.

I kiss Andy’s shoulder with a mile wide smile on my mouth, “How about we just watch movies at either my house or yours? I’m not much into date nights. I just like kissing and cuddles together.” He grins at me and I nod.

This man must be my soulmate. 

He may be the straightest gay guy ever to exist but I loved him more than anybody else ever could.


End file.
